All Photos/W
# A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Warrior.jpg|''"…and there she was, looking down at me. With that same look... Some people fight because they have to, but I don't think that was ever the case for her…"'' W11.jpg|''"…Rosemary Tate. She's younger than she looks, and a lot younger than anyone driving that ought to be. I admired the way she dressed though - not just any girl would look so natural in a sunhat these days. It's a nice car too; she's proud of it. I shouldn't get hung up on the weather, but it was a beautiful day…"'' Wailmer.jpg|'Whale Acolyte' "…the youth stuck me as pedantic and arrogant. Despite his irritation, it was clear that I as an outsider and he as an acolyte and that imbalance suited him just fine. Still, I could see the glimmer of intelligence in his eyes…" Wailord.jpg|'Whale Hierophant' "…with his long white beard and his ceremonial winnowing fan, I took him at first as grandfatherly, but on closer examination, there was a darkness in him. He controlled the waves. His name was Roshi, and he was the thirty-second whale hierophant…" Wairuha (2).jpg Wairuha (3).jpg Wairuha (4).jpg Wairuha (5).jpg Wairuha (6).jpg Wairuha (7).jpg Wairuha and Akamai 2015.jpg Wairuha Revamp.jpg Waiting for someone.jpg|'Waiting for someone' "…How long will she wait, I wondered. And does she really want to find him?…" Wake up.jpg|'Wake Up.' "...Five words: Jet. Fuel. Can't. Melt. Steel..." Waldo went to the gym.png|''"…Waldo, tired of not being noticed, went to the gym and got pumped up. Now everyone notices him…"'' Walkajaws.png Walking Garden Snail.png|''"…So overgrown as it was, I didn't realize at first it was a Schneckenhaus…"'' Walking House.jpg|'Baba Yaga'S Cottage' "…The cottage was almost more of a heap than a house, but it began to rattle and creak terribly. Its aft was the first to raise, followed by the front, as the light coming from its window seemed to flare and wane like a leaping fire. Great globs of mud dripped from its suspended foundation, peering through the dim light, I could see a multitude of arms dangle from beneath. Birds began to take flight…" Walking through battle.png|'Striding over the field of battle' "…I don't think there was a moment's hesitation in her eyes after that point. Her hair, which she had kept tightly bound was steaming wild now, her clutching that lance, was resolute like iron. The arrows that shot past didn't bother he anymore; they couldn't. But one missed her. And another two came thereafter in its place, and they too passed their mark. And a dozen more, and hundred more, they missed her…" Walking Together.jpg|''"…She walked in long whimsical steps, not watching where she was going, nor needing to. The squirrel, as if in a sense of entrancement, followed at her heel, taking a few steps, pausing, taking a few steps, pausing…"'' Wall.png|''"…it was a hot summer day and they were chatting at a distance that I could not hear what they were saying. As I turned my head, I saw, for just a moment, as her skirt open opened up in an elegant shift of her legs, something soft and tender, and, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone…"'' WallE.jpg Wanzer transport.jpg|''' ' ''"… …" War Chief of Windegarten.jpg|'War Chief of Windëgarten' "…Fierce warlord of the Skottën army. Unrivaled melee combatant with Herculean strength and invulnerability. He is the very definition of OP. One might say he is the "final boss". Twin axes, named Vrotën and Thaarg…" War of Princes.jpg War Within.jpg Warehouse.jpg|'Is it still there?' "…Don't look now…" Warlord Seal Rider.jpg Warm snow.jpg|'Wake up, Nanuq' "…'We've got a big day ahead of us!' The girl was short and warmly dressed. She watched the young polar bear stretch in his sleep. He made the snow seem warm…" Warm-up.jpg|'We've gotta warm-up first!' "…by now Madeline's friend had stripped to her skivvies and dropped into a split. 'If you don't stretch you'll pulls something."…" Warwithin optimus alt.jpg Warwithin optimus w apex armor.jpg Washed Away.jpg|''"...And this is what it said: Let It All Be Washed Away..."'' Washington.jpg Wasp 25.jpg Waspinator.jpg Wasteland Dog Sled.jpg Wasteland Nomads.jpg Wasteland Scout.jpg Wat Rong Khun.jpg|'Wat Rong Khun' "…perhaps better known to foreigners as the White Temple, is a contemporary, unconventional, privately-owned art exhibit in the style of a Buddhist temple in Chiang Rai Province, Thailand…" Watch.jpg|''' ' ''"…as they teased us. I could hear their laughter echo as they watched us from above…" Watchtower.jpg Water and Jungle.jpg|'The Lost City' "…We never thought we'd find it. Not in those days…" Water Blades.jpg|''"…Why didn't I think of those blades for the element of water?…"'' Water Bridge.jpg Water Buffalo.jpg|''' ' ''"… …" Water Couch.jpg Water Fountain.jpg|'Huh?' "…the water dribbled on her chin as her eyes darted up…" Water Hafrag.png Water in everything.jpg Water Nymph.jpg|'Water Nymph' "...breaching the surface, he lithe, nude form..." Water people by rrproani-d9lh6hy.png|'The element of water' "...Helryx (Herike) dominates the upper left, her build is solid and her frame battered, next to which is Macku (Maku) above and Nokama below. There's something maternal to Nokama. Next to them, in the rough but dynamic form of sketch is Gali, next to whom, in the upper right, is Hahli (Hali), with an appearance young and curious. Along the bottom are Tuyet (Tuia), dark and intense, Naho, easygoing and kind, Gaaki (Gauki) misshapen but clever, Gali, now a Mistika, and Hahli (Hali) again, now matured into a formidable Toa Inika…" Water Phoenix.jpg|'Water Phoenix' "…In fact there are several different kinds of phoenixes, classed, naturally according to elemental affiliation. The most well known, the 'phoenix classic', so to speak, is the fire phoenix, whereas the water phoenix, depicted here, is far less flamboyant. Upon reaching extreme age, the geriatric water phoenix dissolves into seawater. Several weeks later, a new egg washes up on shore…" Water Temple.jpg|''"…Jinyu, a natural satellite of the 84th-ranked star in the 108. Gravity is within 80%, surface temperature averages moderate to high; nearly the entire planet surface is covered with shallow seas, with mountainous areas comprising swamps and eddies. The most impressive islands are rock outcroppings formed by the planet's geological active past. Widely reputed for its tranquility, even the planet's fossil record is devoid any signs of mass extinction, and the watery world is home to life best described as primordial. The temples built here incorporate the water into their very architecture…"'' Water Tension.jpg|'Surface tension' "...the elastic tendency of a fluid surface which makes it acquire the least surface area possible. At liquid–air interfaces, surface tension results from the greater attraction of liquid molecules to each other, due to cohesion, than to the molecules in the air, due to adhesion. The net effect is an inward force at its surface that causes the liquid to behave as if its surface were covered with a stretched elastic membrane..." Waterfall city.jpg Watermelon.png Wayfarers Chapel.jpg|'Wayfarers Chapel' "...also known as "The Glass Church" is located in Rancho Palos Verdes, California. It is noted for its unique modern architecture and location on cliffs above the Pacific Ocean. It is part of the Swedenborgian Church of North America and serves as a memorial to its founder, Emanuel Swedenborg..." Waytobix.png WE accept....jpg Weapons for Sale.jpg Weasel Family.png Weeds.png Weightless.jpg|''' ' ''"…She balanced on the branch, her perch rocking in the breeze, no heavier than the garment wrapped sparingly around her frame, the slit-eyed mask betraying nothing…" Welcome Home.png Well.jpg Welsh Corgi.png|'The Lesson' "...If you see a strange man, follow them!..." Wendell.png Wendy and McDonald.jpg Wendy's.jpg Werefolf.jpg Were-Waldo.jpg|''' ' ''"...Get it? I'm a were-Waldo..." Wes Anderson Lighthouse in Husavik, Iceland.jpg Wes Anderson Moomin House in Naantali, Finland.jpg West Virginia.jpg|'Backwoods' "…I don't are if you're black, brown, Indian, Chinese, or normal…" Western Queen.jpg Western Wall, Old City Jerusalem.jpg Western Watchtower.jpg Western.png Wetsuit.jpg Whale Rider.jpg Whale Shark.png Whales.jpg Whamback.png Whamfrag.png What are you looking at.png|'You want something?' "…She looked at me, her features not marred with embarrassment but a mere sense of impatience. Hearing the sound of water spill against the rim of the porcelain, I paused, unsure what to say. 'You gonna stand there all day?' she added. 'So I had to take a piss.' She must have had to pee pretty bad too, the way she was going. The sound of her stream hadn't diminished yet as it splashed into the bowl. 'Everyone does it, you know,' she added…" What are you thinkinig.jpg|'You know buddy, this is the life' "…What are you thinking about, Nanuq?…" What if.jpg What now.jpg What to do.png What.jpg Wheat Navigator.jpg Wheel kirby.png Wheeljack.jpg Wheeljack.png When the lion's eyes turn red.jpg Where am I.png Whips.jpg WHirl.jpg Whirrun of Bligh.jpg White Chick.png White Fighters.jpg White King.jpg White Mother.jpg White Stag.jpg White Tiger Quadruplets.jpg White Tip Reef Shark.png White Tower.jpg White Tree.jpg White Weasel and his mount.jpg Why can't i die.jpg|'Why can't I die?' "...Oh, look at the millionaire who can afford metal cutlery..." Wickan Widow.jpg Wiki-background Wild DOg.jpg WIld Dogs.png Wild Effigy.png|'Wild Effigy' "… …" Wildblast.png Wilderhippo.jpg|'Wilderhippo' "… …" Wildflower Bloom.jpg Wildlife 2.png Wilkommen.jpg Will Prophesy.jpg Wille Van Gogh.png WInd Aush.jpg Windblade.jpg Windmill.jpg WIndrunner.png Wine Glasses.jpg Wing Saber.jpg Winged Creature.jpg|''' ' ''"…In my version she may be pregnant…" Winged rabbit.jpg|'Wind Rabbit' "… …" WIngs.png Wink.jpg Winnie the Pooh.jpg Winnie.jpg Winter Castle.jpg Winter Chateau.jpg Winter in Transylvania.jpg Winter Lady.jpg Winter Lights.jpg Winter Storm II.png Winter Storm.png Winter Tyra.jpg Winter vacation.jpg Winter Waterfall.jpg Wipbot.png Wire Towers.jpg|'High Voltage' "… …" Wisconsin.jpg Wish upon a stranger.jpg Wisteria.jpg WItch Escape.jpg Witch Herbalist.jpg Witch House.jpg Witch of Bat.jpg Witch of Commerce.jpg Witch of Death.jpg Witch of Knowledge.jpg Witch of Loneliness.jpg Witch of Poison.jpg Witch of Pyrotechnics.png Witch of Summer.jpg Witch of Wasteland.jpg Witch over water.png Witch Warrior Yin Lin.jpg WItches Coven.jpg Witches.jpg Witching-and-bitching-toilet-seat-monster-peeing.jpg Witch's dark cover.jpg With you by yuumei-d8f3a5d.jpg WIthc with freckles.jpg Wither.jpg Witley Court.jpg Wizard Bear.png Wobbegong.png Wok.jpg Wolf Knight.jpg Wolfram FUtakuchi Onna.jpg Wonder ii.png WOnder woman japanese.jpg Wonder.png Wonderful Day.jpg Woodland Sprites.jpg Woodpecker.jpg Woods.png Wooly Rhino.png Words on the wind.jpg Worker washes statue of lenin.jpg Workshop.png World Eater.png World full of shadows.jpg World Map.jpg Worlds End.jpg Wormlord.jpg Worship Room.jpg Woven.jpg Wow.jpg Wraith.jpg Wrap.jpg Wreathed.jpg Wreck Raiders.jpg Wrong Bus Stop.jpg Wu Yong and three Ruan.jpg Wudan Temples.jpg WW Backgild.jpg Wyckoff Villa.jpg|'Wyckoff Villa' "…It's in disrepair now…" Wild West.jpg|'Wild West' "...She kicked and fought as he heaved her over his shoulder, her dress flying up as she did so, exposing her ass and lady bits between her flailing legs…" WHo's there.jpg Who killed the cypress.jpg White Dragon and Gold Tyrannosaur.jpg Wheeling Wings.png What you grow.jpg|''' ' ''"…You are what you grow…" Werewolf Agent.jpg Wedding Dress Samurai.jpg We punch hitler in the face 2.jpg We punch hitler in the face 1.jpg Way Ditt.png Watermelon crush.jpg Water World.png Water Storm.png Water lillies.jpg Water Fibian.png Watcher in the woods.jpg Warthog.png Warlock.jpg Wardrobe of heads.jpg Wandering tombshell.jpg|'Wandering Tombshell' "…These long dead behemoths still roam the land, the mausoleums atop their backs a testament to bygone glory and the pitiless crawl of time…" Wanderers.jpg Wanderby'.png Walking.jpg Walking in the air'.jpg Walking garbage truck.png WalkArms.png Waking Bear.png WWII Iron Man.jpg Wrong turn.jpg Wreck-gar.jpg Wreckage.jpg Wreck.jpg Wraith2.jpg Worsening Weather.jpg Workshop.jpg Woodward.png Woodland Giant.png Wolf.jpg Witch's curse.jpg|'Witch's Curse' "…she'd dragged herself all this way, struggled over the weight of her own body, her breasts like sand bags dragging on the ground…" Witchlands.jpg Witch-King of Agmar Kolor.jpg Witch of Bunnies.png WItch and skull.jpg Wisdom Dragon.jpg Winter HUnter and his magic arrows4.jpg|'Revangaunt the Huntslord' "…and it is said that he has hunted the elemental beasts since time immemorial…" Winter HUnter and his magic arrows3.jpg Winter HUnter and his magic arrows2.jpg WInter Hunt.jpg Winter HUnter and his magic arrows.jpg Winter Creature.jpg Winged Sword.png|'The Sword of Wings' "…that whosoever should wield the Sword of Wings shall fly on the wings of the four winds…" Walkachuck.png Waldittrout.png Walking with ghosts.jpg WhiteDeer.jpg Wide Eyes.jpg Wildlands.jpg Winter Centurion.jpg Wind.jpg Witch of Knowledge.jpg Wraparound Spider.jpg Worst X.png Wolf Rider.jpg Wolf and Coyotes.jpg||'Canis' "…But make no mistake. The wolf is far larger than any coyote…" Witch.png Waiting for srping.png Water plant.jpg Washing.jpg Warp Knight.jpg War Escort.jpg Wandering Wizard.jpg Wandering Geist.jpg Wanderer ROse.jpg Wanderer 9.jpg Wander and Wonder.jpg Walpurgis Night.jpg Walk with Me.jpg W.jpg Wildfire.jpg Wild Hunt.jpg Wild Goose FLight.jpg Wild Carpoar.jpg Whirlwind Tiger.jpg Where water runs through rock.png When you gaze into the abyss.png Wheel of Fortune.png What I remember.jpg Whalebot.jpg Whale Shark.jpg Welshi.jpg Weedy Sea Dragon.jpg Weak.jpg|'The Judgment' "…As the unfeeling hand advanced its impending grip, its verdict was issued: WEAK…" We are all alive.jpg Waystation of the Path.jpg Waterfang.jpg Water Women.jpg Water Thief Megitsune.jpg Water Terrarium.jpg Wyvern.jpg World's End Paradise.jpg World Eater.jpg Woman and Gun.jpg Wolf;'s Max.png Wizard of Witchmaze.jpg Witchmaze.jpg Witchbook.jpg Witch of Cloud.jpg Witch King.jpg Wishful Thinking.jpg Wish.jpg Wired.png Winter Stream.jpg Winter Portraits.jpg Winter leph.jpg WInter Hedgehog.jpg Winnie the Pooh China.jpg Winkles.jpg|'Winkles' "...the common periwinkle is mainly found on rocky shores in the higher and middle intertidal zone. It sometimes lives in small tide pools. It may also be found in muddy habitats such as estuaries and can reach depths of 180 feet. When exposed to either extreme cold or heat while climbing, a periwinkle will withdraw into its shell and start rolling, which may allow it to fall to the water..." Windrider.jpg Window.jpg Window in the Bridge.jpg Category:Galleries by Letter